Getting Close
by michiei
Summary: Light finds himself involved with an interesting girl.
1. Suki Uda

The doorbell rang.

Sachiko Yagami yelled from the kitchen."Sayu, could you get that?"

"Why do I always have to answer?" The young teenager complained.

Light chuckled."I'll get it."

"Wow! Really? Thank you!" She exclaimed.

Shacking his head he opened the door, his eyes widened at the sight.

A woman was holding herself up with her right hand on the wall beside the door; her left arm was hanging at an odd angle. Long curly black hair was covering her face and her clothes were badly torn. She was badly trembling with blood trickling down her body. She was completely soaked, due to the rain.

Slowly, she lifted her head. Her eyes were green and she was about his own age.

"Light? Who is it?" His mother called.

It was at that moment when the unknown female fell right on top of him. Light quickly picked her up and hurried inside while kicking the door shut behind him.

"Light?" Sachiko asked coming from the kitchen with a handtowel, which fell when she saw the girl. "Oh, my."

"Call Dad!" He said while hurrying upstairs to his own room with the girl in his arms."Sayu, get some bandages, now!"

Both of them scurried to the tasks.

As for Light, he heard a lot of 'Hyuk's'

"What's so funny, Ryuck?" He mumbled furiously under his breath and laid the woman on his bed.

The Shinigami was smiling. "It's not like you to save lives."

"Shut up." Was Light's response as he stripted the cloth away from the girl's soaked body and moved the wet strands of hair out of his way. Completely ignoring her very feminine parts, he shed her of her clothes then brought his attention to her left arm. Seeing it wasn't broken but dislocated, he gently ran his fingers along her skin and found what he was looking for. Swiftly, he placed his knee onto her stomach and pulled on her arm. He felt the dislocated joint pop back into place.

Her eyes opened wide as gasps of pain suddenly came out from her. She gave a violent shudder and after a while longer her eyes closed again.

Sayu entered his room with the bandages. Light quickly retrieved them.

"Do you need help?" She asked.

He glanced at her. "No. Did Mom get ahold of Dad?"

"Uh, yeah." She answered. "Are you sure you don't need help?"

"Yes." He replied as he started to wrap a nasty cut on the woman's right arm.

Sayu retreated from the room and silently closed the door.

When Light finished wrapping all her wounds, he covered her with the blanket and made his way back downstairs where his father was sitting on the couch in the living room with his mother and sister.

"Has she awoke at all?" Soichiro questioned his son, who shook his head. Soichiro gave a sigh.

"What do you think happened to her?" Sachiko asked.

"Considering her wounds," Soichiro intertwined his fingers," she was probably raped."

"Poor dear." Sachiko gently whispered.

"In any case, her wounds weren't as severe as they seemed at first, so there's no need to notify a doctor and until she wakes up we'll let her stay where she is for now. You don't mind, do you Light?"

"No, I can sleep on either the couch or my bedroom floor." He answered with closed eyes.'I just hope she doesn't find the Death Note.' He added to himself.

"Well, sense there's no real reason to worry, I need to get back to work. Light, I'll leave the girl under your care for now." He stated, grabbing his suit jacket and heading out the door."Sachiko, I won't be home tonight, so you don't have to worry about my dinner. Good-bye."

"Bye, Dad!" Sayu called while waving her hand.

That night Light was meant to sleep on the coach. He had been laying there pondering over something for hours; however, his thoughts were cut short as a sudden earsplitting shriek ripped through the silence. Sitting straight up, he made his way up the stairs to his room and opened the door.

He turned on the lights.

There she was, sitting with a horrified expression. Some of the bandages had been bled through and the blankets and sheets were all asunder. As the bright light flooded the room, she turned her tears streaked face towards him. Her body was trembling again and when she spoke her voice shook.

"W-Where am I? Wh-Who're you?"

Light took a deep, calming breath, she was petrified and there was something about her that unnerved him. It wasn't _her_ exactly, but more the way her eyes had strayed on him for a second and then had trailed to the seemingly empty space beside him. Only, it wasn't empty, that was where the Shinigami was standing.

She looked from Light to Ryuck and back to Light.

"My name is Yagami, Light. What's yours?"

She blinked as a vague recollection came to her. Yagami, yes, that had been the name on the wooden plaque. Though at the time, she could barely see.

Visibly gulping, she answered while pulling the covers back over her."Su-Suki. Uda, Suki."

"Light? Light, is something wrong?" He heard his mother asking.

"What's going on?" Sayu questioned from behind him.

"Nothing, she's just awake." He replied, answering both questions.

"Really?" Sayu excitedly exclaimed, running into the room while Sachiko hurriedly walked over. "We'll take her from here."

Suki was confused it had been at least a week since she had woke completely terrified and disoriented on Light's bed. Now, as far as she could tell, they were taking her in as their own.

As their family.

No final decisions had really been made, but she had told them she was an orphan at age sixteen and had no family. No one asked about her condition upon arriving and for that alone she was grateful, but...still...they didn't know her, had only met her a week ago and were embracing her as their own?

All this really confused her. Currently, she was sitting at the desk in Light's room.

"This is _hopeless_!" She said suddenly bringing her head into her hands with her elbows resting on the flat of the wooden surface.

Light was silently agreeing. He was to teach her, after all Suki didn't have too much schooling and both of his parents thought it would be good to bring her to the right level.Algebra was first, and...it wasn't going so well.

Through the whole week, Light still hadn't figured her out. There were times when he could swear she had seen Ryuk or at least heard him, but then at other times, she just didn't seem to even _notice_ him. And she never mentioned him to anyone, not that he could really blame her, but still.

The infamous Shinigami, known as Ryuk, wasn't helping in the slightest. Just as always.

With a sigh, he calmly said"Try again."

Suki gave him a distressed look. "Why are you even wasting your time? You know we're not getting anywhere."

"You're just not trying hard enough."

"I am to! Not all of us have such intelligent minds."

He folded his arms and looked down at her.

She took a deep breath, the pencil was in her fingers. She looked at the many books aligned against the wall "I am trying. It's just...I've never been good at math or anything else except drawing. Other than that it's just average at best." She told him with a hint of sadness. She looked back down at the paper. "That's why..."

"Why what?" Light asked sharply.

"Huh?" She looked back up at him, then her eyes slid to the side. "O-oh, it's nothing. Forget it."

Once again, she was looking at Ryuk.

Her behavior was frustrating him.

M: Don't hate me for starting another story!

L: Why shouldn't they, it's your fault.

_Sniffles and tears start to pour_

M: You just hate me, don't you! Waahh!

_Crying_

L: That's disturbing


	2. Home

M: For those who are very obsessed with Death Note, I apologize about the 'ck' in Ryuk.

I'm very sorry.

R: No you're not.

M: SHUT UP SHINIGAMI! DIE!

_Follows him around with very pointy objects _

L: Stalker, do the disclaimer.

_Eye twitches _

M: I'm not a stalker! I'm just mad and just for that, you're next!

_Launches, hits wall, falls unconscious _

R: Hyuk, Hyuk

L: I knew we shouldn't have done this. _Turns to, well, people _She owns absolutely nothing.

* * *

"Why is it always so cold." Suki mumbled. 

She slowly sat up, it was dark in the room. She sighed softly. Once again, she was in Light's room, but this time she was in a sleeping bag on the floor because she had no clue as to how long she'd stay and she didn't exactly want to keep Light on either the floor or coach; after all, this was his room...

...But it sure was cold.

Suki leaned towards the bed and biting on her lip indecisively, she slowly stood and walked over to the bed. Leaning over the foot of the mattress, she looked at Light. From what she could tell, he was asleep. Absently gnawing on her lip for a second, she carefully climbed onto the bed and slid under the covers. Looking at Light for but a moment, she turned onto her side to face the wall and closed her eyes as she curled into the warmth around her and finally fell asleep.

Light slowly awoke. Realizing how comfortable he was, he didn't open his eyes.

He felt so...peaceful, so...content.

Noticing that there was something in his arms, he tightened his grip and that something moved.

Opening his eyes, he saw long curly hair and that was when he realized some of the soft fibers were under his head. Light moved his hands and he could fell silky cloth beneath his fingertips; however, beneath that was something solid. So he squeezed this solid object and felt that it was firm and...soft.

Suki groaned and shifted against her 'pillow' for more warmth. Only now realizing just how...fleshy her 'pillow' was.

Looking down, Light quickly took heed of what he had just grabbed and released it.

_It_ had turned out to be one of Suki's small buns.

As for Suki, her eyes snapped open a bit too quickly after feeling such a strange sensation coming from her rear and she had to blink a couple of times before her vision cleared.

She found herself facing a muscled, but surely naked chest.

Suki's eyes widened as sudden realization crashed upon her barely awakened mind. Within an instant she was on the other side of the bed, directly in front of the wall.

Light was giving her a very strange look as he carefully sat up.

There was an awkward silence between the two, as the moment dragged on Suki found herself starring at something beside Light (Ryuk?)

"Uhh..." Suki was trying desperately to find both her voice and an excuse, "I..I'm...sorry. I didn't mean to...i-it's just, I...I was cold and didn't know...what else to do." She truthfully finished in a mutter.

Heaving a sigh, Light pushed the covers off himself and standing, he took hold of his school uniform.

Glancing back at her he asked, "If you were so cold, why didn't you say anything last night?"

Suki looked down at her hands and her body started trembling.

Light closed his eyes as he took a deep breath. "I was only asking a simple question. There's no reason to get upset." He told her while leaving the room.

"This is really entertaining!" The Shinigami exclaimed while Light splashed water onto his face to help him return to his senses.

"What is?" He asked as he turned off the faucet to the sink in the bathroom.

"Hyuk, hyuk. That girl sure is interesting, isn't she?"

Glaring at him, Light questioned."Can she or can't she see you?"

Grinning back, the Shinigami replied. "I don't know for sure, it's hard to tell."

Light snorted and mumbled, "I get the feeling you're not going to tell me."

The Shinigami grinned happily at the irritated teenaged human.

After school, when Light entered his room, he found Suki asleep on his bed with pencil and paper in her hands, a text book lay open at the bottom of the mattress with Suki's head only a couple inches from the book's corner. Her hair was sprawled in every direction and she curled like a cat.

He sat his bag by the door and went over to her after shutting his door. Carefully taking the paper from her hand, he looked at it then back to the text book. She had been working the algebra problems and to his utter amazement the answers she had were all correct. He looked back down at her as she started to stir.

Rubbing her eyes with the backs of her own fingers, she groggily saw Light looking at her and then she saw the paper in his hand.

"Suki." He said.

"Uh...yes?" She answered, still groggy.

"All these answers are correct." He stated matter-of-factly.

She blinked at him.

"Do you need your eyes checked?" She questioned while giving him a very doubtful look.

With a sigh, he took the pencil from her hand and started to write another, more complicated equation. When he finished, he handed her the paper and pencil. She uncertainly grabbed the thin sheet from him and took the pencil to work the problem. A moment later, she was done and Light once again told her that she had answered right.

"Are you sure?" Suki was still in doubt.

"Why would I lie?" He cooly replied.

"So...then," She started a bit slowly."it wasn't just a waste of time?"

"Obviously not." He agreed while looking back at the paper.

"What now?" She asked.

He moved his gaze to her and answered."English."

Her eyes widened. "English? As in the English Language?"

"Yes."

She groaned and mumbled. "I'm doomed."

Light raised an eyebrow and grabbed the algebra text book. Suki watched with absolute dread as he put the first book away and took hold of a different one.

"Before we actually start, do you know any English at all?" He questioned after seating himself in his computer chair.

"Some." She muttered with downcast eyes.

"Like what?"

Suki was gazing at a line on the wood of the floor and mumbled something.

"Suki." His tone was a commanding one.

She looked back up at him.

"Do I really have to?" She questioned in a desperate and quiet manner.

"Yes."

She bit on her lip and redirected her gaze again. Suki suddenly had a raised eyebrow and was biting harder on her lip as though trying not to laugh.

Light's eyes narrowed and he glanced at Ryuk, and ended up starring at him.

The Shinigami seemed unaware of the attention he was getting; therefore, he continued what he had been doing, which was that he was making faces. Very comical and insulting faces. Probably either to do with the fact that he hadn't had an apple fo the last couple of days or he was extremely bored. Either way it was a comical sight and, in a way...scarring.

Light hurriedly cleared his throat and closed his eyes. When he opened them again he saw that Suki was watching him.

"Light?"

"What?"

She inhaled deeply."D-do you have a..."

"Light!" Sayu suddenly came bursting through the door and looked around. "I'm sorry, was I interrupting?" She asked.

"No." Suki answered quickly, a bit too quickly.

"Good! Light, I need help with my homework!"

Said teen just closed his eyes. "Why don't you knock next time."

"Well, excuse me." Sayu muttered sarcastically.

Suki silently left the room and made her way downstairs, knowing that Soichiro wouldn't be home tonight and that Sachiko was preparing dinner.

Suki suddenly halted in her steps.

'_Home? _' She thought to herself.'_Home._'

* * *

M: So? What dya think? 

L: Boring

M: BORING?

S: Um, I...thought it was... interesting.

_Sparkling eyes and cutsey smile _

M: YOU DID?

_Suki wordlessly nods while Light just stares _

L: There she goes

R: Hyuk, hyuk. Strange one isn't she?

M: I heard that!

L: Why should you care? You have no morals.

M: Shut up.


	3. Distractions

M: Sorry I haven't updated for a long time!

R: She's not

_Whip appears_

R: She is

M: See, I don't have a computer, but my friends do!

L: They still hate you

_Sniffles_

M: You're just saying that!

_Starts to wail_

S: She only owns…me…

R: Hyuk, hyuk, that sounds wrong, doesn't it Light?

L: Huh? What?

0000000000000000000000000000000

Days went by: Light and Suki had easily gotten accustomed to sharing the same bed. Just as Light got used to her quiet, timed nature, Suki got used to his bold determination and…well…authority. Light; though, was running thin on the question of whether or not she could or could not see Ryuk.

What was really bothering him was that day, not long ago. He had a feeling she was going to ask something important, something about the _Shinigami! _But since then, nothing, not even remotely close.

As for Suki, she found the Yagami's were lighthearted and patient with her. They didn't probe too much nor did they abjure her, that was something which frightened her the most because she wasn't used to such freedoms…She didn't have to explain herself, she never had to be a certain way, or even _with_ themall the time Suki was allowed to go places as long as she called so that they knew she was all right.

Before Light and Sayu would get back form school, Suki would practice what Light taught her and when he got home(if she was still awake) he would either move on to a new subject or make sure she understood what they were going over. He was glad about one thing: Suki was a quick study, she caught on fast and had a very good memory.

Presently, Suki was reading Romeo and Juliet. Light knew it was a bit drastic for her, but he figured she'd be just fine.

Light's balcony glass door was open because it was a humid day and the air conditioner needed fixing, there was no telling how long _that _would take.

Due to Sayu's influence, Suki was wearing jeaned mini-shorts with an emerald green tank-top, how she had convinced her into that, Light had no idea. Suki's hair was still damp form the shower, making the silken strands even more curled than normal; she held a rectangular bookmark in her left hand with the tip of the left corner wedged between her lips. The infamous small book was in her right hand, opened near the middle. Her back was against the thing edge of the doorway with her bare toes pressed against the rim of the glass door; her right leg was bent on the floor at her side. Suki's emerald eyes were focused on the small black print of the book, oblivious to everything else.

Especially his five-to-ten minute-once-too-many-glances.

Light was only wearing pants and an unbuttoned long-sleeved shirt. Every time he found himself looking at her, he would violently shake himself and try to get back to his own studies…but…she was just too _distracting! Too damned distracting! _And the worst part of it was that_ she wasn't even aware of it!_

He had a wooden pencil between his index and middle finger with his chin resting in the palm of his hand. He had noticed many small things about the girl. One such thing being how her eyes would skim over the words, how she would try to keep her hair out of the way by trying to make it stay behind her ear or how she would unconsciously gnaw on her lip.

The shirt still stuck to her skin at certain places and he was silently admitting to himself that she had very, _very, _fine legs. Every few seconds she would shift and when she did, more hair would fall loose and she'd once again push it away. Occasionally, her toes would curl or she'd switch the book off to the other hand. Light had also detected a jagged scar above her right shoulder blade which traveled down to where the bandages started. She had multiple numbers of cuts and odd scars; it was just that particular one that always sought his attention. Her skin was pale and smooth (the latter, he learned from their sharing the bed) and had a golden tint which came from the position of the sun.

He gave a start when he heard a sudden knocking at the door, and silently cursed himself for being so….distracted, again! Light started to lock the door around this time of day because he didn't want another interruption like last time.

Pushing his seat back, he slowly stood and unlocked his door.

And, of course, it was Sayu.

"What do you want?" he growled at her.

"Well, excuse me, Mr. Grumpy-pants," the younger sibling folded her arms. "but Mom says Dad wants to take us out when he gets home. So, she wants to see what Suki can fit into from my clothes."

Light sighed with a bit of relief; perhaps too much relief. He was glad he was able to get away from her for a bit, but also raging for the same reason. Strange, no?

"Where are we going?" Suki questioned out of curiosity, making Light give a slight jerk which in turn made the Shinigami laugh.

Light hadn't been aware that she was standing right next to him.

"I'm not sure, he didn't say. Light? Are you feeling okay?" Sayu asked after looking up at him.

He just closed his eyes. "I'm fine."

"If you say so…." The younger girl then dragged the older out of the room, down the hall.

Soichiro was obviously in a good mood. He and Light were waiting downstairs for the women. Both were in tuxedos; Soichiro's gray, his son's black. They had both unbuttoned the tux, but only Light had loosened his tie and left the first two buttons of his shirt undone.

"Oh, come on!" Sayu's impatient voice caught the two men's attention. "Suki, you look beautiful, trust me!"

Sachiko came down first, wearing a red dress extending below the knees with matching red heels and burettes in her hair. The dress had thin straps for sleeves and she had a sparkling purse to match.

Sayu was second in a pale blue dress that had two straps hanging off the shoulders with another resting on each. The bottom was shaped in multiple v's.

Suki; though, was adorned in a long black dress where at her waist was a small bow tied in the back, and beneath the bow was cloth that ran horizontally down, a bit longer than the rest of the dress.

She was also with open toed, sandal-like high-heels that made her unstable. Using the wall for support to get down the stairs, half of her hair held at the back of her head with the rest falling gracefully between her shoulder-blades.

Light, once again, was staring.

He silently disagreed with his sister. Beautiful? No, she was stunning, drop-dead gorgeous and when he _did _try to tear his eyes away, they would immediately reattach themselves to her person, so he just gave up.

A blush was rushing to Suki's cheeks, feeling everyone's eyes trained on her. This making her nervous; therefore, turning her clumsy. She managed to trip on the last step and landed right into Light, who acted reflexively and caught her waist while she fell against his chest. Suki's blush darkened to a crimson.

Small chuckles were heard, adding to her embarrassment.

"Light, why don't you help her to the car?" Sachiko suggested kindly.

Taking a deep breath and slowly exhaling, he grabbed the flustered female's elbow and led her outside with a dreadful feeling that this was going to be the longest dinner, night, in his entire life; he was just glad he was able to keep Ryuk at the house by buying him a _bunch _of apples.

Just as he feared, dinner was too long.

Longer than usual, it seemed.

First, they were at a circular table. Then his parents decided to take the right side, Sayu had sat on the opposite side as them, leaving him and Suki no choice but to be seated across from each other.

More than once (not even halfway through dinner) he would feel his pants tighten in the worst way possible and would then do his utmost best to ignore it.

Easier said then done.

Especially with the object of his…distractions right in front of him!

Literally!

Way too often he wrenched his gaze from her hair, or skin, or eyes, or…lips…Cursing himself, he glared at his food as his…distractions made themselves more known.

"What?!" he snapped at his sister.

"I asked if you were sure you're alright?" she repeated.

"Yes. Fine. Why wouldn't I be?" he somewhat growled while harshly mutilating his piece of meat.

"Because you're acting weird!" she retorted.

Light just snorted, not exactly trusting himself to say anything…at all…so he went on demolishing his food.

"So, Dad, what are we celebrating?" Sayu questioned, unable to contain herself much longer.

"Well," Soichiro smiled at his wife before he continued, "You will be glad, it's finally official!"

The three teens just blinked at him. Both Light and Suki decided to grab their glasses for a drink.

Soichiro was now grinning "Suki, welcome to the family! You're now our surrogate daughter!"

His announcement was followed by the spluttering and choking of the two older teens.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

R: Now they really hate you

M: Why?! What did I do?

L: It's what you didn't do.

_Turn to Suki_

M: Did that make sense to you?

S: Uh…yeah?

M: See? It's not just me!

L: What was that?

M: Okay, that's it! Next time you get blindfolds!

R: Kinky, much?

_Suki nods_

M: SHUT UP AND DIE!!

_Pointy objects show themselves again_

S: Um….bye…


	4. About Time

L: Don't worry, she doesn't own me.

S: No, but I do own Suki, so there!

"Oh! That's so wonderful!" Sayu exclaimed in excitement as she fiercely hugged a shocked and spluttering Suki Uda. "Isn't it great?! I have a sister!" She was so very happy.

Light, too, had been surprised. Even though he knew this was bound to happen; that this was bound to come sooner or later, it was still unexpected because, well…, it was the _very last_ thing on his mind.

His parents couldn't help but glance at each other and threw the two teenagers suspicious looks. Sayu had been absolutely right; Light _was_ acting weird.

But…so was Suki…

After she had regained her breath, said girl had gently patted the younger teen's arm and shyly looked at Light from underneath her dark eyelashes; he downed what was left of the wine in his glass. That hadn't taken long at all.

"Excuse me." He muttered, carefully getting up and walking towards the restrooms.

Blinking, Sayu asked, "What is _with _him tonight?"

Clearing her throat, Suki took a small sip from her own glass.

Soichiro only half-joked. "Maybe I should find out, eh?" as he followed his son.

Sachiko just sighed and shook her head. "Suki?"

"Y-yeah?"

"You're okay with this, aren't you?"

With widened eyes, the timid girl reassured the other. "Of course! I was…just…"

"Surprised? Shocked?"

Suki nodded as response.

00000 00000000000

When Soichiro entered the lavatory, he found his son at the sinks with his hands resting on the counter and his head bowed. The chief of police first checked to see if there was anyone else in the spacious room before saying anything.

"Light."

The intelligent teenager's head jerked up and quickly turned to face his father. A moment passed until he decided to rewash his hands for the umpteenth time.

"What?"

Soichiro gave a one shouldered shrug. "You're quite taken with her, aren't you?"

Light's eyes closed in annoyance. "I have no idea what you're talking about?"

His father lightly chuckled. "You think no one's noticed how many times you've stared at her?"

Light growled a groan and dried his hands. "Dad," he went towards the door. "I'm fine."

The elder smiled and thought out loud. "So, that's why the boys downstairs are going crazy, having a field day?"

As soon as those words were spoken, the brunette stopped dead in his tracks, his hand holding the door open with his back facing his father.

Smirking, Soichiro moved to, er, do his business.

Light had glared at him and took a deep breath before he headed back to his seat and met Suki's questioning emerald eyes.

"You two should dance." Sachiko suddenly commented as though she had been thinking out loud.

The completely random and unexpected statement caught their attention and both her son and newly surrogate daughter stared at her in stunned silence.

"U-us? D-d-dance?" Suki stuttered.

Sayu giggled.

"Well, yes." Sachiko spoke. "We are at a restaurant where people dance. There's nothing to be concerned with."

"But...I…don't…know how to…dance, not really."

"Light." Sachiko gave her son a very meaningful look to match her commanding tone.

A guy about Sayu's age asked her for a dance in which she enthusiastically agreed…after her father came back and took his own wife to the dance floor, leaving the two teenagers alone in a very awkward silence, of course.

Nervously wetting her red lips with a darting of her tongue, the nervous young girl unintentionally made Light's 'situation' worse.

Silently cursing, he caught sight of a small group of guys who were eyeing her. One was approaching and quickly rounding the table, Light grabbed one of her tiny feminine hands and led her towards the dancing area, gritting out "I'll teach you."

When they had reached the area, he spun her around to face him and, more gently said. "Follow my lead."

Gulping, she gave a little nod.

He placed his one hand on her hip (trying to desperately ignore…) and his other took her left hand while she moved her right hand to his shoulder.

"Ready?" he questioned; a bit hoarsely, when the music changed.

"No." She shakily replied.

He ignored her simple answer and moved on the beat and just like with everything else, she caught on rather quickly, of course se still stumbled, but that was due to the fact that she still wasn't used to high heels, they still threw her off.

By the third song, she had completely caught onto all the steps and she became much more graceful.

Stares were directed their way by everyone present; the young, the old, the middle-aged, even the other teenagers, they couldn't help but to watch. They had even formed a small circle to observe the two.

Suki and Light were not only complimenting each other, but they looked like they _belonged _together… and they were so graceful that both the young and the old became…dreamy.

Suki, Light noticed, was becoming more and more comfortable, relaxed, and, even, confident. Her dress twirled every time he spun her and some of her hair had come free of their bonds to frame her delicate face and to make her look even more like an angel.

A beautiful angel.

A fallen angel.

A pure angel.

Kira's angel.

HIS angel.

Suki was flustered and…thirsty.."Light, I'm..that is…"she looked shyly up at him from under her long lashes. "I need a drink."

So, he twirled her off the dance floor.

When they made it back to the table, Sayu gave a cute little giggle. "Having fun, are you?"

With a blush, the addressed lifted her drink and answered with a shy little "Mmm-hmm."

She and her dance partner quickly downed the contents of their glasses only to return to the dancing…except this time…it was Suki who had taken them to the dance floor, she had taken hold of his sleeve and…he couldn't stop smiling.

He didn't know why, maybe it was because they were dancing, or because she was happy or because she kept on smiling…and as a result… he had to smile with her.

It was a fast tempo, the third song since the second time they had been up there when Suki had finally stumbled again. This time, though, was different. She had lost her balance in the middle of a double spin, Light had naturally caught her, but his left hand was now on her mid-back and his right still held her hand.

She was gripping his shoulder and as he straightened them out, she was blushing crimson.

Their eyes were locked.

Her grip on his shoulder tightened when he brought her a bit closer.

"Uh-um.." was all she could say.

Light leaned down, his forehead against hers now, she could feel his trembling beneath her fingers.

"May I?" He whispered softly, hoarsely.

Suki's body gave a shiver and she gave the shiest nod.

Light gently tilted her head upward and let his lips descend upon hers…finally.

Warmth sped through Suki. The sensation was a wonderful one.

He reshaped her lips to fit his as he moved his hands to her hair, letting it flow down, he liked it better that way.

She timidly moved her hands through his hair.

With a sudden groan, he brought her even closer as the kiss deepened.

When they pulled apart, they fought for oxygen and with a deep red on her cheeks, Suki buried her face to his chest. He wrapped his arms around her waist, gently holding her a moment before Soichiro called to them.

It was time to leave…to go home…

M: Yay! They kissed! You likey?!

L: Of course-ahem-

_Suki was totally embarrassed._

R: Hyuk, hyuk.

M: Um…sorry it's been so long!! I just have writer's anticipation, not writer's block!

R: She lies

M: SHUT THE HELL UP!!!!!!


	5. What's Unexpected

M: Yay, yay, yay!

L: What is that about?

M: Yay! ^^

R: I think she' s lost it...not that you can tell.

M: YAY!!

_Suki blinks_

M: I've finally gotten past my anticipation!!

R: But you took so long, how do you think they feel?

M: You just have to ruin it for me, don't you Shinigami?

R: It's what I do.

M: I hate you.

S: Um...she only owns this story...

000000000000000 0000000000000000000

Things were ever more awkward after that kiss.

Suki decided to take a shower, it was near midnight and she had been watching television in the front room with Sayu; avoiding Light as much as possible. Of course, she hadn't realized that he had also been avoiding her and wit good reason they both could attest to.

Weakly, Suki climbed the stairs and would have immediately went to the bathroom...except that..she needed her nightgown...which was currently in Light's room, so with a deep breath, she slowly opened the door and soon sighed in relief. Light wasn't in there. After she had quickly retrieved her gown , she had quietly re-shut the door and turning around she just about had a heart attack because she ran into a body with a small 'eep.'

The body had no shirt and was fresh from the shower.

Quickly, she ended up with her back against the door and her hands tightly clutching the silken fabric of her nightgown to her pounding chest as Light was standing there, a towel over his shoulders and his hair dripping wet. His eyes...staring...at her...

Suki's heartbeat was echoing in her ears; her eyes moved to focus on some other point above his head. She was blushing furiously.

The silence dragged on...awkward...tense...

"What are you doing?" His voice, for some reason was a bit more raspy than normal.

"Umm...shower?" Her voice, she noticed, came out squeaky.

"Oh." He so smartly replied. For someone with the highest IQ in his class. "I see." He rubbed at his wet hair with the towel.

The two of them just looked at one another for a few moments longer, allowing Suki's heartbeat and breathing to return to a somewhat normal level and, closing her eyes, she took in a deep shaky breath before opening her eyes again.

Light had been watching her with a frown. "Suki?"

"Yes?" She gasped out.

Stepping closer to her, he placed a hand on her forehead. "You're too warm. Are you coming down with a fever?" He asked in a mutter.

Slightly blushing, Suki murmured. "Maybe."

Light glanced back down at her eyes as his hand moved down to her soft cheek.

With a soft gasp, Suki's heart rate was speeding up again. "L-Light?"

The teen-aged boy leaned towards her; left hand on the wall beside her head, his right hand tilting her chin upwards to fully face him. Her emerald eyes were wide and staring as her fingers clutched her night dress tighter.

Body immobile.

His mouth descended upon her own and shyly, she parted her lips. Slowly her right hand moved to his chest then gradually went to the nape of his neck while she fisted her left hand in his soft longish brown hair. Her gown now on the floor between them, completely forgotten.

Light gave a groan.

This kiss, she noted, was much more _fierce _and _wild _then the first one.

Ryuk had left the scene long beforehand.

Light had to, oh so very quickly, snap himself back to reality before things ended up getting out of hand and so reluctantly, he pulled away from the completely flushed beauty that was before him.

Suki had blinked in quick session to clear her mind and come back down to Earth. Her blush went madly redder when she saw the small triumphant smirk that was playing on his lips. She gulped down some much needed air and managed only a small "Umm..."

Smirking even more, Light leaned in to give her a gentle kiss on the forehead, quietly mumbling, "Go take your shower, Suki."

"Yes." She nodded, her voice was now nothing more than a quiet whisper.

Moving out of her way, he entered his(or was it now their?) room.

She had watched him, then a smile started to tug and finally form across her lips. Soon she was on her way to the bathroom, the smile not once leaving her alone.

Light Yagami was experiencing similar problems when spotted by the Shinigami.

"Was it really that good?" Ryuk asked.

"Hm?"

".....Why are you smiling like that?"

"...I'm not smiling..."

Ryuk outright stared at the human. "Ooo-kay." He sweatdropped. 'Is he serious?'

Shinigami watched as the human turned away. "Now that I'm going to be alone..."

"Ah! The Death Note! Here I'd thought you'd forgotten all about it." Ryuk stood beside Light's desk.

"Not quite." The teenager turned on the television.

0000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000

Light had, fortunately, finished with the Death Note before Suki had gotten back from her shower and once the deadly notebook was back in it's place, safe _and _secure, he decided to go to bed. Well, 'lay in bed' really.

That night Suki chose not to blow-dry her hair, she never really liked doing that anyways, and besides she didn't really need to...not in this humid weather...with no air conditioning. So, she left it down and quietly slipped into Light's room. Seeing that he was in bed, Suki crept over and slid silently next to him. His back was to her.

Taking in a deep breath only to let it out in a soft sigh, she moved to lay on her side only to let out a surprised 'eep' (much like earlier that day) when she felt an arm move around her waist and the hand resting on her shoulder.

"Relax. It's just me...Suki." Light's voice sounded just below her ear; it was obvious he was trying to contain his laughter.

Flushing madly, the dark haired beauty squeaked out."Um, Light?"

"Hmm?"

"Ah, erm...w-well...yo-your arm..."

A smirk against her soft shoulder. "What about it?"

"Uh...um..." She shifted and Light let her, but he didn't remove his appendage. Apparently he was quite comfortable where he was.

"F-forget it." Came a small embarrassed mumble. She was still as red as a tomato.

"Alright." He chuckled in agreement.

It really wasn't too long in which they both passed out.

000000000000000 000000000000000

"Where are Light and Suki?" Sayu questioned, looking around.

"I don't know. Usually they're up by now." Sachiko worriedly looked to her husband

Soichiro frowned and went upstairs. When he reached his son's room, he knocked on the closed door three times and after receiving nothing but silence, he tried again. Still no response. So, the older man went to open the door just to find that it was locked and with a frown and a sigh, he resorted to the petty act of breaking in like some type of thief in his own home.

When the door was opened, the chief of police quietly snuck into the room and found the teens both fast asleep. If that had shocked the man, it was nothing compared to his surprise when he saw just _how _they were sleeping, in what _position_ they were in.

Suki was in front of Light, somewhat curled and Light was basically _spooning _her with his right elbow against her stomach, the hand between the top of her ribs and the cushion of the mattress. The boy's left arm was bent around her body from between where her body and the cushion met to allow his hand to rest on the side of her right bottom cheek and from what the man could see, Light's bent head was pressed somewhere between her small shoulder and slender neck, resting atop her dark flowing hair.

And _Suki _had her right hand inches from the front of her face as her left was slightly in front of her forearm and her legs were somewhat bent with the top leg resting before her left. Her face was just lightly bent down to face her elbows. She had one of the most peaceful expressions on her face and despite himself at this completely unexpected event, Soichiro gave a small smile. Often, he and his wife had wandered about their firstborn. It wasn't like they _weren't _thrilled for how hardworking and brilliant he was, they just wandered about his, well, love life. About if he wold ever stop chasing his goals, whatever they might be, and actually find a girl to date. Well, either way, Soichiro was glad about what he saw and slowly and as silently as possible, he left the room and told Sachiko that Light, at least, deserved one day off from school to which his wife had happily agreed.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

M: People happy?

R: No, they hate you.

M: SHUT UP!!

R: Why don't you attack me?

_Becomes frozen_ _as Light smirks and Suki looks away_

L: Bad things happen to her when she does.

M: I hate you all!!

_Wails; everyone sweatdrops_

R: You're pathetic.


	6. What's Even More Unexpected, Or Is It?

L: The stalker owns nothing

M: Light!

Suki yawned as she stretched her tired limbs only to roll over and…stare.

Light was still sleeping.

The dark-haired beauty sat straight up and glanced at the clock, wondering why the alarm hadn't gone off or maybe he just didn't hear it or something….either way, she soon placed her hand on his shoulder and gently shook him.

"Light! Light, wake up."

The brunette groaned and went to snuggle against his pillow just to find said 'pillow' gone. With brows furrowing, he let his eyes open to see his 'pillow' staring down at him in confusion and slight surprise. Yawning, he asked groggily, "What is it?"

"You're, um, late for school."

For just a moment he blinked in an uncomprehensive way before shooting out of bed, grabbing at his clothes and stopping….frowning. 'Why didn't Mom or Dad….' He glanced over at Suki, put down his school uniform in exchange for a dark pair of pants, as he wore boxers to bed, while the girl shifted the sheets off herself and slowly stood to walk out of the room. He soon followed and found her in the kitchen where she handed him a note written by Sachiko.

_Light, _

_Your Father and I decided to let you have a day off from school. Your Father is at work and won't be back for the night. Sayu will be staying at a friend's tonight and I went to visit my brother and later I might go shopping._

_Love,_

_Mom_

The young man gave a sigh with his eyes closed.

"Does that mean I also get a day off?"

Light opened one eye at Suki and raised an eyebrow, "Why should you?"

"Oh, come on! _Please?_"

With a devilish thought, he went over to her and leaned in close, making the young woman blush and hunch down just barely.

"What will I get, then?" He asked.

"Um….a break?"

He smirked. "Come now, Suki, I'm not the one who wants the day off, you do."

"So…wh-what would you like?"

"I thought that was a bit obvious."

_Now _Suki was as red as a tomato as she shyly looked up at him from underneath her long lashes while biting on the corner of her bottom lip.

"Well?" he asked in a deeper, huskier voice.

Inhaling slowly and closing her eyes only to gradually exhale, Suki nervously gulped, wetted her lips with her tongue and bravely stepped closer to him. She raised her slim arms, one hand on his broad shoulder while the other went to his strong neck and, still flushed, brought her lips to his.

When her lips met his, Suki did what Light normally did when he kissed her, and that was for her, at least, experimentally reshaping her lips to his and soon he groaned and took over.

He pushed her against the counter, his hands roaming her body as he moved his mouth to trail kisses down to her neck and shoulders to which Suki gasped and she noticed that her body wasn't only warm, but that it was shaking and that somewhere in her stomach, it felt like a flame was burning and all she could concentrate on was Light. Just Light.

Her head snapped back when she felt his hand and mouth on her breast and she moaned at the contact, at the _feelings. _

Light's right arm held her body as close to his as possible as he pulled her cleavage into his hot, greedy mouth, her moans of pleasure music to his ears. He moved his left hand to her small bun and squeezed the flesh, to which she gave another pleasurable sound, and he trailed his hand down her smooth thigh to hook under her knee so that he could pull her leg even with his waist then moved his attention to her other breast, his right hand moving under the silken nightgown to trail up her heated flesh.

Suki arched her back, her hands fisted in Light's brown hair as she felt things she hadn't known were possible, all she could do was moan or whimper at his touch.

Light lifted her onto the counter, her legs about his waist; he continued to kiss her lips and happily noted that she was fiercely kissing him back. He moved his mouth back down to her breast, but it was when his fingers slipped under the barrier of her underwear that Suki froze.

Quickly removing his hand, Light looked up at her face and found her eyes wide, huge in fear with two tears making their way silently down her cheeks.

"Suki?" he straightened his body, worried.

No response.

"Suki?" He tapped her cheeks with his fingers, he really didn't want to slap her.

When he still didn't get a response he leaned in to kiss her again.

With a sharp gasp, Suki pulled away from the male brunette and stared at him in a shocked state.

Gently, Light took her face in his hands to look at her, it was that same fear he had seen in her that night when she had first arrived at the front door. Taking in a deep breath, he suddenly remembered just what might've happened, just why she might've had all those injuries. No one had asked, but the bright teenager decided to now. "Suki," he murmured, "were you raped?"

More tears fell as she broke his gaze to focus on the ground.

Light took in a deep breath. "Do you have any idea who it was?"

Suki wordlessly shook her head. She did know him, but she didn't want to say.

Light sighed. "Why don't you go get dressed?"

She gave a gasp and brought her eyes to his. He brushed a stray tear from her face and she looked down and wordlessly nodded in silence.

Once she was out of sight, Light placed his head in his hands with his elbows on the counter as his mind shouted at him over and over again and after swearing profusely under his breath, he muttered. "What the hell was I thinking?!"

"Hyuk, hyuk, 'isn't it a bit obvious?'"

With a growl, Light glared at Ryuk. "How long have you been there?"

The Death God continued to grin as he answered smugly. "Long enough."

Snarling, the teen turned to make both Suki and himself something to eat.

00000

When she finally came back downstairs, Suki was wearing a simple t-shirt and a pair of blue jeans. She could smell food and warily went back into the kitchen to see Light had made her some scrambled eggs and bacon. She bit on the inside of her mouth then went to the Living Room where she finally thought it odd that she and Light were the only ones at the house.

There was a small clatter from the Dining Room. So, she made her way back into the room.

The male brunette looked up in slight surprise when she entered the room and sat down across from him at the table as though nothing was wrong; however, she didn't meet his eyes when she spoke. "Thank you."

He only nodded; already it was an awkward silence in which the Shinigami was laughing at them and said."She must not be scared of you."

Ignoring Ryuk, the male human started to eat.

"Hyuk, hyuk. She really was raped, then?"

Suki quickly inhaled a breath as her fork fell to the ground.

Light gave her an odd look, but she didn't see it because she was already looking for her lost utensil.

"I can see why, I suppose. For a human, she is awfully attractive."

Now Light gave the Shinigami the odd look, that is, until realization hit him and the teen sighed. Ryuk hadn't been sure if Suki could see him either. All this time and not even Ryuk was certain and now he was testing the theory.

A bit pale and shaken, Suki muttered. "I'm just going to clean this."

And then she was back on her feet, but she only got a few steps because Ryuk was suddenly in front of her and leaning down, he asked rather loudly. "Uda Suki, what do you know about Death Gods?!"

The fork fell from the female's fingers as she stared back. Her mouth barely hung open.

"Suki, you can see Ryuk, can't you?"

"Oh, Light." the beautiful dark haired girl lowered her head, then with more tears streaming down her face, she whipped around as she spoke. "Pleas tell me you don't have a Death Note."

00000

M: How do you like them apples?!

R: What? Where?!

L: Idiot

M:Haha! I got you!

SA: Ohh! Burn!

_Heads turn_

L: Sayu, what are you doing here?

SA: Um…

J: I love drinks! Drinks all around!

M: WTF?! Jack? Jack Sparrow? What are you doing here?!

J: I dunno, love. But what I do know is…

_All held their breath_

J: …that I've got a jar of dirt, I've got a jar of dirt! And guess what's inside?!

S: Um…what's, um, wrong with him?

M: No one knows, not even he himself.


	7. Things Revealed

M: Uheheh….sorry…

R: Hyuk, hyuk

L: Disowned

* * *

Light just stared at her, she was trembling.

"H-how?" He couldn't seem to get over his own shock. It had been one thing to contemplate the possibility of her _maybe _being able to see Ryuk, but it was completely another to know that she actually _could _see him.

Suki gave a small gasp as more tears spilled from her eyes; her hand went to her mouth as her knees gave way and she slid to the floor.

"No." She cried out softly. "No, no, no,no." She repeated to herself.

Light snapped from his dazed state and quickly went to her side. "Suki?"

"NO!" She screamed in a sudden panic, her eyes wide as her sharp nails scratched at his hand, drawing blood.

The brunette watched the female's terrified eyes rove between him and the grinning Shinigami; she was starting to hyperventilate.

"Suki!" Light grabbed hold of her shoulders and chin, "Calm down." He ordered as soothingly and calmly as he could, but her breathing was still out of control and now she was staring at Ryuk in horror. "N-no!" Tears fell unchecked. "Not again." She cried quietly. "Not again."

Light shook her as gently as he could by her small shoulders. "Suki, look at me." He carefully cupped her chin.

Her panicked eyes finally went to his much calmer ones. But…they were still confused and full of unshed water. "H-how? Why?" She asked in a weak, almost defeated voice. "You…you won't have a good life! You must know that! You might die because of it!!" Suki frantically grabbed at his shirt. "That _thing _will cause you so much pain, so much suffering!!"

"Suki," Light tenderly brushed the backs of his fingers against her soft cheek.

Still trembling and terrified, the dark-haired female snatched his hand and bowed her head as though she were praying. "Please, _please _relinquish ownership of the Death Note before…" her voice cracked; "please!" she squeezed his hand even tighter as more tears fell.

"I thought…only the owners of the Death Note _allowed _others to see the Shinigami." He smoothly diverted the topic, but really…he just wanted to sort things out.

"They are." She whispered quietly.

"Then how-"

"You're _her _descendent, aren't you?" Ryuk was next to the shivering girl in the blink of an eye.

Suki now had a death grip on Light.

"What are you talking about?" The young Yagami asked. "Descendent of whom?"

Ryuk stared with a tilted head, that big grin still on his face. "Descendent of the human woman our Shinigami King fell in love with."

Light blinked. "You're…King…"

The small woman was now gripping Light so tightly that she was making him bleed.

"Yes. How do you think your 'demons' came about?" Ryuk asked in an amused tone.

Yagami quickly looked down at Suki and wrapped his free arm around her in order to pull her closer; Suki automatically buried her face to his shoulder as her arms moved around his neck.

"I thought they were myth only."

"Hyuk, hyuk." The Shinigami straightened. "There were some of us who took on human forms in order to bed with the mortal women. Our king decided to give it a try…and then…hyuk, hyuk…he had a daughter. She was beautiful to both us Shinigami and to you humans, but she was a cursed being; a demon girl that lived much longer than any human could, but not the span of one Shinigami. That and… she had no choice but to live among humans because she simply could not live in our realm. In her time, she had bore a daughter to a human male who was deadly in love with her, and like her mother, the young girl had the powers of a Death God."

Light looked from the Shinigami to the shaking girl in his arms. "Suki?"

"Hyuk, hyuk, hyuk." Ryuk started to laugh. "Almost. Suki Uda is the Demon Child's great-granddaughter."

"Suki's…a…Shinigami Princess?"

The girl flinched at that and trembled some more.

"Hyuk, hyuk. In a way."

Light turned to glare at the nether-being. "And you didn't know this?!"

A shrug. "We lost track. Her Shinigami powers aren't strong; they've been clouded with human blood."

The teenaged boy glanced at his bleeding hand and gently placed it on her head.

"So…Shinigami can and will appear human."

"Not anymore. Not after the Feudal Era. Not after_ she _came into being."

"Let me guess, she was more powerful than bargained for."

"Oh, and rebellious; she had quite the temper."

Light ran his fingers through her silky black hair. "But…how did the _Death Note _come into existence?"

Ryuk's grin became more…sadistic somehow. "Shirokuko had found that one of her _abilities _was that when she wrote a person's name down, she could kill them. Naturally, she 'experimented' with her powers and thus the Death Note."

Light's eyes went wide. "_She _created it?"

"Yes." Ryuk grinned.

"It's a curse!" She whispered, "That's all it is, a curse!"

"Suki…." Light tightened his arms around her as she cried harder into his chest.

* * *

It was awhile later, after the whole truth came out, that Suki was finally calmed down….at least for the most part. Light put a soothing hot drink into her hands; he had also, basically, ordered Ryuk away for now, at least.

Since then, though, she hadn't looked him in the eyes.

"Suki?" he sat down on the edge of the table in front of her and carefully took her hands into his. "Why didn't you just tell me?"

"Be-cause…" she spoke in a soft voice. "it's…it...I…" she shivered and withdrew her hands from his to fold them around herself as she drew up her legs to hide her face. "It's not normal. I'm a freak!"

The brunette sighed and rested his elbows on his knees as he leaned forward slightly.

There was another flinch; then…silence.

When she finally spoke, she voice was muffled. "My mother died…then so did my grandmother…and my brother…he…he says that it's just a gift, but…" she now buried her face into her small hands. "I haven't seen him in so long!"

Light blinked, and then let out a breath. "What…about your Father?"

Her arms protectively went around her body and her face went back to her knees. "He…he hated me."

Light felt his eyes narrow. '_Those scars…not all are new.'_"What happened?"

She shook her head as her body shook with more sobs.

Light slowly moved to the coach to sit next to her as he gently tried to coax her into talking with a simple "Tell me."

Her body tightened more into a protective ball. "He…he… sold me."

Light's eyes went wide. "To…who?"

"I…don't know." She sobbed. "I never heard his name."

"He's the one who did all this to you, isn't he?"

She nodded; a muffled "Yes." came out.

Light felt his blood boil in a sudden blind anger, felt his fists clench tightly and his teeth grind noticeably. He swore then that if he ever found out who it was, if he ever…they would pay…pay with blood, pain, suffering…so that they will _beg _to be killed…_ beg _to be…

With a bit of difficulty, he opened his mouth to speak in a calm manner that betrayed his inner turmoil. "Suki? Suki, look at me."

She didn't move.

He let out another deep breath and as gently and carefully as he could while firmly grasping her chin, he turned her face to his, making her give a gasp; her eyes wide for a moment before she quickly looked away-or, tried to. Light brought his other hand to her cheek and brought her face closer to his own. "Suki….look at me…"

She shook her head as much as she was able to while squeezing her eyes shut.

With a deep sigh, he wrapped his arms around her small figure and gently held her closer. "I'm not going to hate you. You're safe now."

Her bright green eyes snapped open as she gave a quick intake of breath; her hands clenched his shirt tightly and buried her soft sobbing to his chest.

Her brother had said the same thing. Her brother…"_Onisan, Onisan!" she had run up to him, her tiny hands reaching up. "Onisan!"_

_She had smiled at him. _

_It was obvious, he was surprised. "Suki?"_

_He had then smiled at her and then lifted her into his arms in the strange way he always did. She remembered…his wild-like hair and his…__**aura**__._

She remembered his kindness and his patience. She knew her brother, but it really had been so long…

"Light?" she hesitantly lifted her head to look at his face.

He immediately looked down at her."Yes?"

"I'm sorry." She mumbled softly, gently taking his injured hand and snuggling her face to it. Gently, he placed a kiss to her forehead, then the top of her head, and just held her. "It's fine, Suki."

Quickly, she buried her face back to his chest. He was so much like her brother and yet…so different.

M: um…yeah, okay. I know it's a bit weird and a little…farfetched…but all well!

L: They…might like you better

M: Really?

_Light nods_

M: YAY!!

R: He's just saying that. It's actually horrible.

M: You just hate me cuz I'm black!!

_Pouts in emo corner_

_Everyone else sweatdrops_

A: but…you're not…


	8. A Nice Break

M: I'm here, I'm here! Uhuh-uhuh

L: You're drunk, aren't you?

M: NO!!

_Stares at her_

M: …maybe…just a little…bit…

S: She only owns this story…I think...

"Suki! Suuukiii!" Sayu burst through the front door.

Light merely rolled his eyes at his younger sister's antics. He and Suki were in the living room, watching a movie; it was a few days after the 'incident' and things were finally settled down again.

Pushing the pause button, he sighed. "What do you want now?"

His sister stuck her tongue out at him and plopped next to Suki, who asked more gently. "What is it?"

"Ta-da!" she held up a small flip phone, "Your own cell phone!"

"Uh!" she stared. "But…but…"

"No buts! Take it! It's from Mom and Dad, but it _was _my idea!"

"What do you want, a prize?" Light grumbled under his breath.

"Thank you…" Suki smiled hesitantly.

"Mm-hm!" Sayu hugged the elder woman. "Welcome!"

Light let out a sigh. "Where are Mom and Dad, anyway?"

"Oh!" Sayu pulled from her 'older sister' "They went to some formal party or other. I'm guessing someone Dad knows."

"So that's why they were dressed up." He muttered outloud.

"Yep! So you'll be making dinner!" Sayu smiled as her brother glared.

There was an uncomfortable silence until the younger girl hopped up. "Okay! I'm going to take a shower now…so…yeah!" she went off.

Suki slowly looked down at her hands where the small cell phone was being held while the brunette next to her leaned back into the sofa, letting his hand grab her shoulder and pull her back against him.

She had gasped and now looked up at him. "Light?" she had asked softly.

"Hmm?" he pressed the play button.

"Ah…mn…" she sighed. "Nevermind." She mumbled as they watched the rest of the movie in comfortable silence.

0000 0000

"How was the date?" Sayu giggled once she finally had Suki alone.

The addressed flushed. "It-it wasn't!"

"Sure it wasn't…" Sayu rolled her eyes, grinning from ear to ear. "Y'know…Mom and Dad have been waiting for him to get a girlfriend."

Flushed to an even darker shade, Suki objected. "But…! I-I'm not!"

"Oh sure you are! Why else would you two act the way you do?!"

Suki blinked, "Um…what why?"

Rolling her eyes again, Sayu answered. "Light has _never _acted this way to anyone before. I mean he's so…_attentive_…to you."

"He…is…?"She squeaked.

"Well, duh!" the other stared at her.

Suki blushed again and looked down, the muttered. "I'm thirsty. Want anything?"

"Um…yeah, I'd like tea. Thanks!" the younger smiled as she watched the timid girl leave the room and went into the kitchen…where Light was…

Said person looked up when Suki entered the room.

They stayed silent a moment before the woman fidgeted and said. "Sayu wants some tea…and…"

"And?" the teenage boy prompted.

"And, uhm…so do I…" She lowered her head.

Light blinked at her before sighing and pulling a pot from beside the oven. "Here, fill this with water."

"Right." she took if from him and finished quickly, she then carried it with both hands. "Light, it's full."

Glancing behind him, he quickly moved a few things from the stove. "Place it here."

With a deep breath, she hesitantly brought it over and gently placed it on the open space he directed of her.

"The teabags are by the fridge." He told her as he stirred the fried rice.

She went to turn towards the fridge only to give a high-pitched sort of squeak since Ryuk was standing there watching the two humans in amusement.

Glaring, Light growled. "Get out of her way."

"Hyuk, hyuk." the Shinigami moved aside, but stayed in the room.

Gulping, the young female searched through the different things until she found what she was looking for. "H-how many?" she nervously got out.

"Four." Light answered, distracted.

Grabbing the packs, she quickly left them by him, leaving it to him to brew. She escaped to the living room just to tell Sayu they just started the drink and then she hurried up to the bedroom where she stayed until dinner was announced.

And dinner was…quiet…

Sayu kept glancing anxiously yet eagerly between the two older teens waiting and _hoping _that something would happen.

Suki had kept her head lowered, her black curly hair being a protective curtain that hid her face from view.

Light, for the most part, half-ignored the two and ate like everything was perfectly normal.

"God!" Sayu exclaimed. "If Mom and Dad were here, it wouldn't be so depressingly quiet!"

The other two ignored her, making her snort.

"When were they coming home tonight?" Light inquired.

"Oh, uhm…real late, by the way they were talking."

Light gave a frown. "That's…odd…"

"Yeah, I know!"

Suki let out a deep breath and took a drink from her small teacup, she was glad that she was mostly being ignored.

Another lapse into silence…

"I'm…finished…so…"She mumbled.

"Just put it in the sick." The timid woman nodded and grabbed her china to deposit them only to flee to the sanctuary that was Light's room…again…

"Light? Is Suki okay? I mean…she's been acting weird…" Sayu asked worriedly.

The older sibling sighed. "It's nothing for you to worry over. She'll be fine."

Frowning the younger huffed, "If you say so."

0000 0000

When the male teen later entered his room, he found Suki fast asleep in the middle of the bed, but she wasn't covered with blankets even though she was dressed for bed. That was unusual. She usually couldn't sleep without blankets…or something that served as one.

He stared at her form in the moonlight for a few long moments and couldn't help but think. '_She really is beautiful.' _

Gently and quietly, he finally shut the door and approached the bed. His dirty clothes soon inhabited the basket before climbing comfortably beside her and pulling the covers over both of them in the process.

Suki gave a small little whimper and rolled onto her side, unconsciously snuggling closer to his naked chest for even more warmth.

He really couldn't help but chuckle at that and gently pressed a tender kiss to her head as he wrapped his arms around her petite form so that he could snuggle to her silken hair more easily. With a soft sigh, he closed his eyes only for them to snap open when he heard her murmur. "Light?" and her face was tilting back to look up at his and he just…he wasn't sure why he did it…she just looked so…he just _had _to kiss her.

Suki, still sleepy and only partially awake, foggily kissed him back, her small hands reached into his hair as he deepened the kiss and was pressing her even deeper into the mattress.

"Light?" she murmured quietly when they broke for breath.

The brunette gulped when he looked down at her…it just…he wanted to kiss her again! Gritting his teeth, he quickly buried his face to the hollow of her slim neck, taking comfort in her sweet scent as well as calming his breathing.

The young woman only slightly turned her head to the side, she was completely confused. Her sleep clouded mind not able to make sense of what was going on.

"Sorry…I just…" Came his voice, it was raspy and hoarse. "Give me a minute…"

Shifting to get more comfortable under his weight, she sighed quietly, her tired eyes falling shut again."It's kay." She mumbled, barely audible.

He couldn't help but sigh. '_How is it okay?' _He shouted in his mind, '_How?!' _

Suki subconsciously shifted closer to him once he moved off her, back onto her side so she could bury her face to the warmth of his chest again. He didn't know _why _just that it seemed to comfort her when she did so. Whether she was conscious or not…didn't seem to matter.

Maybe it was his heartbeat that calmed her.

Letting out a deep breath, he closed his eyes and rested his chin atop her head, his arms still securely about her; he let himself finally drift to sleep.

M: I know it's toned down compared to the last chapters, but I thought it was needed.

R: Did not and since when could you use such intelligent words?

M: SHUT UP!!

_Pointy objects again_

L: Why does she bother?

S: To…prove a point?


	9. And Then There's This

M: Hello!

R: She's drunk again

M: Am not!

L: Prove it

M:…

L: Exactly

M: Bastards!

000000000000

A few more days went by and things were starting to return to normal for the Yagamis. Well as normal as could be with a Shinigami in their midst…not that they all knew that, of course, but still…that night found them having a nice dinner together in which Soichiro asked, "Suki, how are your studies going?"

The addressed had just bitten into her steak when he had asked and slowly gulped it down to shakily answer, with a light blush, "Fine. I guess…"

The chief-of-police raised his eyebrows, "Light, what's your opinion?"

The eldest teen took a sip of his drink before answering, "She's doing much better than she thinks."

Suki gave an objective noise and was about to speak, but feeling all eyes on her, she quickly lowered her head and fiddled with her chopsticks in embarrassment.

Sayu gave a silent giggle.

"Why do you ask?" Light now inquiered of his father.

"Well, I was thinking of finally sending her to school."

At that announcement, Suki's body gave a violent jolt and straightened as she stared at the man in horrified shock.

Sayu just stared at her parents.

Sachiko sighed softly.

Light had had his glass halfway to his mouth when those words had come out. Frowning, he slowly sat it back down without drinking from it and spoke, "Dad, I'm not sure that's-"

"I didn't mean right now!" Soichiro quickly spoke out, "I just think it's a good idea for her to re-enter society. For her to get to know other people."

Nervously, Suki licked her lips and bit at her bottom one as she, once again, lowered her head.

Sayu gulped at the sudden tension and looked between her father and brother.

"Dad, she hasn't ever _gone _to school." Light quietly informed him.

Soichiro frowned, "Light, I'm aware of that, but…" he glanced at said girl, wanting to ask her directly, but she obviously wasn't exactly in a condition to answer at the moment, so he continued with his words directed towards his son, "Someone must've taught her a few things, she's too book smart for someone who hasn't attended school before."

Light also glanced at Suki, hell why hadn't he realized that? He knew about the part of her past that would make any real man boil with anger, but…the rest was…still a mystery to him. Hadn't she even told him that she was average at best?

Everyone remained silent after that; they finished dinner without another word except for Sachio gently telling Suki that she didn't have to finish dinner is she didn't want to. And Suki had basically leapt up and raced from the room.

Inwardly, Light was yelling at his father and other than finishing his drink and taking only a few more bites of his food, he announced that he was done and left after that.

Soichiro let out a sigh after that.

Slowly, Light opened his bedroom door and looked around. Suki was huddled in the farthest corner of the bed with her knees drawn up and her face buried into a pillow that she was tightly crushing to her chest. Her small body moving with her silent sobs.

Taking in a deep breath, Light let it out before gently shutting the door behind him and making his way to the bed, "Suki?" he murmured gently once he was in front of her, "Do you want to talk about it?"

Gradually, she shook her head back and forth, her face still buried into the soft material of the pillow and for whatever reason, Light found himself suddenly insanely jealous of that damned nonliving object and gently, but firmly, snatched it from her and pulled her to him, "If you're going to cry, at least cry to something that can comfort you."

Her eyes widened, but then she hid her face to his chest as her slim hands gripped at his shirt.

He moved one hand to her head, his other stayed around her lower back and before he could contemplate saying something, her cracked voice reached his ears.

"My…brother…"

He gently stroked her hair soothingly as her tears drenched the front of his shirt, "Mo-Mother was…cheating…"

Light's eyes widened, "Wh-what?"

Gulping, Suki relaxed her grip, "Father wasn't _my _father…Mother was having an affair…I came along an-and…he noticed…"

"And your brother?"

"Wasn't my Mother's, but my real Father's…"

"Then how…?"

She moved as close to him as she could, "He found out and saved me."

"But...what about the man that…" he couldn't even finish his words without getting angered.

"That…was before…" she uttered.

He frowned, "What happened _that _night, then?"

She flinched, "It wasn't the same man…he wanted to…" she trailed off, "He was drunk and I managed to get away and I ran and ran and I…"

"Ended up at my front door."

She was trembling, "I haven't seen Brother for awhile, but somehow, he knows where I am and…he calls me or sends me letters to help me as much as possible; including my studies. But…it's been such a long time…"

Light closed his eyes as the information settled in his mind; his hand absently stroking her hair as he helped calm her as much as himself.

They remained like that for awhile longer, neither felt like moving anyway.

He continued to stroke her hair unconsciously until there was a hesitant knock on his door.

Sighing in annoyance, he gently detangled himself from a calmed down Suki and made his way to the door.

Suki wiped at her eyes, ridding herself of any evidence she'd been crying again.

Light slipped from the room and closed the door as his mother questioned him, "She okay?"

"She will be." He muttered, '_If left alone._

Sachiko Yagami let out a soft sigh, "You're Father means well, you know?"

"I know." He sighed, "But just springing this on her isn't good for her."

His mother nodded, "So I noticed." She gave him a small smile, "But Light? Are you against her going to school?"

He started at that, "What? No!" he shifted, "No, it's just…she…she's a delicate person and some things just need to be taken one step at a time, not all at once." He told her.

Sachiko smiled up at him, "Okay, I'll let him know."

He nodded and turned to open his door, but was stopped, "And Light?"

"Yes?" he blinked at his mother.

"Promise me that if you two are-"

"Uh, Mom…um…" he quickly interrupted her, now somewhat embarrassed. His dad was one thing, but his _mother_ was another and he honestly couldn't think of anything to say to save himself from this.

Sensing his discomfort, Sachiko smiled, "I just worry, that's all."

"Right…" he cleared his throat, "Right."

00000000000

M: Whoohoo! Done and done!

R: You like bringing pain, don't you?

M: No!

_Light and Suki sweatdrop_

L: Liar


End file.
